


Sunstone

by Acidqueen



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidqueen/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: "My person, my decision" was the mantra Amanda lived by when it came to sex--she'd decide when she was ready to be deflowered, and she'd decide who she wanted to be her first. She was ready now, and she wanted her first to be her boyfriend of two years, a callow Midshipman named Andrew.Before they were President and Division Agent, Amanda Collier and Andrew Ellis were just two twentysomethings in love.Set in the world of Case Blue.
Relationships: Amanda Collier (OC)/Andrew Ellis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sunstone

**Case Blue**

**Interlude: Sunstone**

  
  
  
  
  


**May, 1985** **  
** **Navy-Marine Corps Memorial Stadium** **  
** **Annapolis, MD**

  
  


The crowds of people started to file into the stadium for Commencement ‘85 as the gates opened. Halfway down the East entry tunnel, a couple peeled off from the rest of the pack and headed through an unlocked door and into an access tunnel. 

“Where are we going?” Andrew Ellis, Midshipman Third Class, looked back to see if anyone had followed him. “Amanda, if we get caught your dad’s going to have me strung up from the Academy Bridge as a warning to others.”

His girlfriend laughed softly. “He will not,” she replied. “Seriously, we’ll be fine. Besides, I’ve wanted to show you this for a while now.” She fished a key from her pocket and opened another door, then pulled Andrew inside with her. She closed the door, and gave him a passionate kiss. “Happy Fry-Date,” she whispered.

Andrew returned the kiss. “Happy Fry-Date.” He smiled and kissed Amanda again. “So,” he asked, “What is this…” he looked past Amanda’s shoulder and fell silent. “...place.” A small bottle of sparkling wine sat chilling in a bucket with two cups next to it, and a daybed had been set up in a corner of the room. Orange blossoms in small half-globes of water were arranged around the room with little lights over them to keep them from wilting, and a round area rug with an image of a sun on it had been laid in the middle of the room. He looked at Amanda and raised an eyebrow. “Did you put all this in here?”

“I sure did,” she whispered, waggling her eyebrows. An impish grin crossed her face. “You like? I mean, it’s kinda simple, but…”

Andrew looked at her and said “Amanda...what’s all this for?” The room was spotless save for the things that Amanda had added to it. “What is this room, anyway?”

“It was empty and had literally an inch of dust in it when I found it. And I have the only key--at least, the only one that I could find.” Amanda smirked. “As for how I came across it, well...there’s a reason why the rest of my family calls me “Little Mouse”, you know.” She embraced Andrew and gave him a kiss. “If I weren’t working on becoming a doctor, I’d have a bright future as a jewel thief.”

“The only jewel I see,” Andrew whispered as he returned the kiss, “is standing in front of me with a shit-eating smirk on her face.” They’d been seeing each other for two years since meeting at Chico’s Deli after Amanda’s first year at UMBC, and Andrew had always been careful to show respect to Amanda. Not because her father was Academy Superintendent--something that Andrew didn’t discover until that past December when Amanda invited him to have dinner with her and her family--but because he knew she was special. She was his beautiful genius, who inspired him to push harder and work to be better just by being herself. And unlike the debutantes that his father, Senator Isaac “Ike” Ellis, kept trying to set him up with, he genuinely  _ wanted _ to spend time with Amanda.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

“Andrew,” Amanda said softly. “I want you.” She pressed herself against him. “Here. Now.”

Andrew blinked. “What?” He blinked and tried to process what he’d just heard, even as his body started to respond to the advance. Amanda chuckled and led him over to the daybed. She sat down and patted a spot next to her. 

“Look, Andrew.” Amanda gave him a slight smile and blushed a little. “For the last two years you’ve been an absolute gentleman with me. You haven’t made a move to do anything beyond...well, second base.”

“That’s because you know CQC,” Andrew quipped. “Besides, I thought you wanted to wait until you got married.”

Amanda clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. “Oh Ancestors no!” She leaned forward and kissed him again. “What I said was that I would decide when I was ready.” Amanda caressed Andrew’s brow. “My handsome Marine, let me lay it out for you. I want to fuck you silly. Right here, right now.”

“Amanda…” Andrew smiled and brushed back a lock of her hair. “You really don’t need to do this.” He kissed her. “But knowing you,” he whispered as he leaned forward, guiding her down to the bed, “you’re about to tell me that you want to.” He smiled and kissed her again. “Have you…”

“No,” she whispered. “I’ve got condoms if we need them--and I also have a diaphragm in.” She smiled a bit. “I put it in before we left the house.”

Andrew chuckled. “Planning ahead as always,” he remarked.

“No plan survives contact,” Amanda replied. She winked and added, “I prefer to prepare for possible outcomes.”

Andrew smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. “Even better. Do you want me to take lead?” Amanda nodded, and Andrew kissed her. “Will do.” He trailed slow kisses down to her throat while pushing her shirt up a bit. He kissed her collarbones, and felt her nipples harden through the fabric of her shirt and bra. He looked up and smiled, then moved down a bit to kiss her stomach and back up toward her breasts. He slid her shirt up a little further, and saw that her bra closed in front. “You do know,” he whispered, “that it’s the Coasties that have the motto “always prepared” right?”

The two of them chuckled, and Amanda nodded. “A good motto to live by,” she replied. She pulled her shirt off over her head and dropped it on the floor. “There--don’t want you doing all the work.”

“I don’t mind.” Andrew unfastened the clasps on Amanda’s bra, and looked down at her bare breasts. “Beautiful,” he whispered. He swirled his tongue over Amanda’s left nipple, and heard her gasp a bit. “You like that?”

“Yeah.” 

Andrew trailed the tip of his tongue across to her right nipple and did the same, and heard an “Ooh”. He smiled up at Amanda and gently nipped, and Amanda gasped again. He sucked on it for a moment, and had to refrain from thrusting against the bed as Amanda moaned softly. Part of him wanted so badly to just take her, to know her fully and completely--but that would come in time. Right now, he just wanted to make his beautiful genius happy. He felt Amanda’s hands start to undo the fly of her jeans, and reached down to move them away. “Relax,” he whispered. “I want to take my time.” He came up and kissed her again, tasting her lips and the berry-flavoured lipgloss that she liked to wear. “I love you so much, Amanda.” After another kiss, he moved back down to suckle on her left breast a bit, and gently tweaked her right nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

Amanda moaned softly at the feel of Andrew’ mouth and hands on her breasts. Each touch, each nip, each soft tweak sent jolts of pleasure through her. She looked down and saw Andrew start inching closer to her waistline, and closed her eyes.

Andrew trailed kisses down Amanda’s stomach. When he got to her waistline, he looked up to her. “Amanda,” he whispered, “look at me.” Amanda opened her eyes, and Andrew smiled. “If you don’t like something or if you want to stop, say the word and we can take a break. But then, you already know that.” Amanda smiled and nodded, and Andrew reached for the zipper of her jeans. “May I?”

“You may,” Amanda whispered back. Andrew slowly drew down the zipper, and Amanda lifted her hips a bit. He slid her jeans off, and looked up across the undiscovered country of her body to see her biting her lip. Amanda parted her legs a bit. “I’ll be fine,” she whispered. Andrew reached up toward her, and Amanda reached down to give his hand a squeeze. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Andrew replied. He kissed her on the waistband of her cotton panties, and skimmed a finger over her crotch before giving it a lick. “Mmm.” He kissed the tops of Amanda’s thighs, slowly moving his lips toward her crotch. She smelled of sex and sandalwood, and Andrew inhaled deeply before sliding her panties down. “My god you’re beautiful,” he whispered. He buried his nose in her pubic hair for a long moment before tapping her inner thighs as a cue for Amanda to spread her legs a bit more. He used both hands to part her labia. Andrew gently slid his left forefinger into Amanda, and made a slow “come hither” gesture. He felt a spot right hear the entrance of her vagina, and as the pad of his finger passed over it he heard a gasp.

“Oooh,” Amanda gasped as Andrew skimmed his fingertip over her g-spot. “Yes…”

“You like that?” Andrew asked as he did it again.

Amanda nodded, eyes closed. “Yes…”

“Good.” Andrew spread her labia to expose his next target, and stuck his tongue out to flick it across her clit. He heard another gasp, and couldn’t contain himself any longer. He started to lick Amanda, feeling her wetness on his chin. “Mmmm.” He’d given oral pleasure to other women before, but it was not something that he genuinely desired until now.

Amanda opened her eyes and looked down at Andrew as he licked her. She saw him spread her labia wide to force her clit out of its hood so he could lick it, and she gripped the sheets to keep from thrusting her hips up at him. She felt him stroke her g-spot again, and bit her lip to stifle a wail. Warmth started to flood across her, and she knew she was close to her first orgasm that wasn’t self-induced. “Yes…Andrew yes…”

Andrew slipped another finger into Amanda’s passage and stroked that spot again. He dipped his head down to lick at her inner labia, and felt a rush of moisture as she clamped down on his finger. He continued to lick, holding his hand stock-still as the love of his life came and came and came for him. She didn’t only smell wonderful, but she tasted divine. “Mmmm…” He slowly withdrew his finger and came up to kiss Amanda again. “You ready for Act 2?”

Amanda nodded breathlessly. “Let me see you,” she whispered.

“As you wish,” Andrew replied. He pulled off his shirt, and Amanda reached up and ran her fingers through the moderate bush of red hair on his chest.. “No grabbing,” he joked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Amanda replied. Andrew had a farmer-tan that made his pale chest look like a marble sculpture touched with a dusting of flame-coloured lichen. “Ancestors, you’re gorgeous.” They kissed again as Andrew took off his jeans and briefs, and he sat up on his knees. His thick uncut cock jutted in front of him, a drop of pre-cum on the purplish head as it peeked out from under his foreskin. She felt a twinge of anticipation in her abdomen when she saw him fully exposed to her, and she closed her eyes and nodded. “I’m ready,” she whispered as she spread her legs wider. Logically speaking Amanda knew that he wasn’t going to split her in half--his penis was on the upper end of average in length--but she still felt a mix of fear and excitement at knowing that she was going to finally get laid.

Andrew smiled. “Amanda,” he told her, “look at me.” When she opened her eyes, he leaned forward to kiss her again. “Permission to come aboard?” 

“Granted.” 

Amanda shifted a bit, and Andrew gently guided himself inside of her. He paused, letting her feel his length inside of her for a minute before he started to slowly thrust. He felt his balls tightening after a few strokes, and he held perfectly still to let himself come back from the edge. “I don’t want this to end,” he whispered as he kissed her again. After several moments he started thrusting again. She felt soft, like silk. He kept it slow, and looked at her through half-closed eyes. “I love you, Amanda.”

“Yes…” Amanda reached up to caress Andrew’s muscular shoulders. “I love you too.” She felt herself getting close again. “Andrew, yes…” She started to thrust her hips against his, matching his movements thrust for thrust. 

Andrew slipped his hands under her and held her close as he started to speed up. “Gonna...gonna cum… Amanda...oh god Amanda...” Andrew felt her wrap her legs around his waist. She held him close, and he kept his pace as he slipped closer to the edge. He felt Amanda shudder in his embrace as she started to cum again, and he wanted to hold onto her forever. “Amanda…” He whispered into her ear as he started to cum. “Marry me…make me your husband.”

Amanda held onto Andrew tightly as she felt him throb inside of her, carrying her into the abyss as the bottom fell out of her mind. “Andrew...Andrew my love…” They kissed, and Amanda knew that this man was the one she wanted to spend her life with. “I’ll marry the hell out of you, my handsome Marine,” she whispered before slipping into unconsciousness for a few seconds.

Andrew rolled toward the wall, using his shirt as a pad against the daybed's railing. Amanda curled into his embrace, and they shared a passionate kiss. “I hope I did a good job,” he whispered to her.

“Mmm.” Amanda laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “I’m with you,” she whispered. “That’s always good.”

Andrew chuckled. “I meant it by the way--I really do want to be your husband.”

“And I,” Amanda replied as she moved up to kiss him again, “meant it when I said that I’ll marry the hell out of you.” She clambered on top of him, and he moved to center himself on the bed. “So,” she whispered, an impish smile crossing her face as she started rubbing herself against him, “you ready for Round 2?”

Andrew felt himself starting to get hard again, and grinned. “Yes ma’am!”


End file.
